Red vs Blue: The big, the green, and the Arbiter
by MythicLeviathan
Summary: After the big battle on The Staff of Charon the reds and blues along with Carolina, Washington, and Junior goes back to Blood Gulch. The Church left behind combined to bring Church back! But after Chief and Blue team reunites they meet with The Arbiter to stop The Covenant from activating the halo. But when Blood Gulch is in front of the room stuff can get REALLY messy.
1. Chapter 1: The push

**Author's note: _So this is a way of showing one of the problems and how I call "kicking it off with some action"._**

Master Chief ran through the snow. The grunts were surprised when they saw the green shimmer. Chief quickly fired his battle rifle once. Each bullet hit the brains of the grunts. He continued sprinting passed the groups of Covenant. A sniper bullet was fired.

"Linda, defend my position." The Chief commanded.

"Affirmative."

Frederic threw Linda an Active Camo armor upgrade. She activated it.

"That lasts for 2 minutes." Frederic said.

A trio of elites ran at Chief ahead with energy swords. Chief kept running towards them. Linda fired at the right side (Chief's view) of the elites. The bullet went through the head of the elite and the bullet raced into the other elite's heads.

"Kelly, distract the covenant behind me. Fred, when they're distracted take out the jackals and the grunts. Linda, shoot the elites. Don't fire more than two bullets."

Behind Chief Kelly ran around and through the covenant group. Fred fired at the confused grunts and jackals. Kelly fired her shotgun at a Elite. Linda fired Norfang and one of the Elite's feet came off. A simple diversion. Some elites aided the Elite. Kelly ran past them and she dropped three plasma grenades and she ran away from the grenades.

Chief ran and found a Cliffside.

"Arbiter, we found the canyon." Chief said.

"Good, clear out a landing zone." Thel 'Vadam/The Arbiter said over the comms.

"Blue team. Eliminate hostiles. Defend my position."

"Affirmative." Kelly, Frederic, and Linda said at once.

Blue team walked into a smaller perimeter around Chief.

Thel's phantom flew over to Blue Team. Thel 'Vadam and a group of elite field marshells was inside.

"All hostiles eliminated." Kelly said over the comms.

The phantom landed. The doors opened. Thel inside of his Armor drew his Energy Sword: Prophets Bane.

The group of Elites walked out with him. Thel handed Chief a rocket launcher.

"I think you needed the firepower."

The rest of the elites handed Blue Team extra ammunition and more armor extensions.

"Thanks." Kelly said.

Down the cliff was a big canyon. Chief loaded his rifle and his Rocket Launcher.

"We should split up. Our sniper and Linda should stay up here. Other than that, we kill all of the covenant in the canyon."

"Boss…" Elite Yajil said. "I notice the lack of covenant. If this is Halo 09, than why is there almost no Covenant?"

"Because…" Elite Payeah started. "The Covenant is charging up the Halo. We're on the front lines. That's why we're lighting off that nuke in the dropship."

"So, we're going to bomb the crashed corvette ahead to slow them down?"

"Exactly.

"Ok…" Thel said. "Elites, charge up your shields so you're ready when we jump. Same for you Yajil. But go to the right canyon side."

"Linda, Go to the left canyon side. Blue team, get ready." Chief ordered.

Linda loaded Norfang and she jogged to the left canyon side.

"Well Chief, are you ready?" Thel asked.

"Of course."

"Like old times." Thel said. Chief didn't reply. He just nodded.

"Blue Team, Jump!"

"Elites, jump!

The teams jumped off of the cliff onto the ground below. Chief, Kelly, and Frederic used ground pound. Chief used his bubble shield. The covenant from below fired. The shield went around Chief and Thel's groups.

"Shield failing!" Chief yelled.

Thel looked at an elite under him. The shield went into Chief and they fell. Chief fired his rockets. Thel swung his sword at the elite. Thel's elites fired at The Covenant. Payeah aimed his fuel rod cannon. He fired at the skirmishers ahead. Fred fired at the grunts. Kelly loaded her shotgun and then fired at an elite.

"Chief, there is a wraith ahead!" Linda informed Chief.

"Kelly. The wraith is a primary target."

"Going now!"

Kelly ran towards the wraith. Fred fired at the turret. The elite fired at him. Kelly jumped on to the front. Fred shot the elite's head. The elite slumped over. Then Kelly pushed a grenade into the wraith. She then jumped off. The wraith went up in flames and the wraith blew up.

A group of Officer elites ran towards Payeah with Energy swords. Yajil fired his beam rifle at the elites. They all fell and went limp. All of the covenant was dead.

"Thel to Rejang, we cleared out the hostiles."

Chief looked around.

"Linda, look around and search for hostiles."

"Looking now."

"Linda…" Yajil said.

"What?" Linda asked.

"This isn't right."

"Why?"

"Look."

"I only see our teammates in the canyon."

"Exactly. When The phantom landed here there were at least a dozen spirits and phantoms behind us."

"Where are they now?"

"Exactly."

Linda was alert.

"Chief, look out for any spec-ops."

Linda looked through Norfang. She then looked at the remainder of her power up. It had three seconds left. Linda looked through Norfang again. There was a shimmer on one of the cliff sides.

"Yajil, I'm seeing shimmers."

"Same."

Chief armed the nuke. 3 minutes until detonation. She looked where the shimmer again.

"Next time you see a shimmer, shoot it."

Yajil looked through his beam rifle. He fired and a Spec-ops elite appeared and he fell.

"Blue team, engage!" Chief commanded.

Kelly aimed her shotgun. A spec-ops snuck up. Kelly saw it and she fired. Then a beeping noise came from the corpse.

"What is it?" Payeah asked.

Yajil heard a noise. He looked around. The source was to the right of him. Several spirits and phantoms came driving. Thel saw them. The ships started firing.

"Blue team. Rush towards the corvette."

That was no problem for Kelly. Thel and his group ran towards it to. Linda and Yajil ran towards the Corvette too. Chief and Thel stopped and turned around and fired at the covenant that was dropped from the spirits. Yajil jumped down from the top onto a elite from below. He fired at the incoming Covenant. Linda fired Norfang at an Elite. The bullet went through his head. The bullet deflected from the wall and into a hunter. The bullet deflected from the worms and the hunter fell.

Blue team and Thel's group reached the end of the cliff.

Chief grabbed the nuke.

A jackal aimed his beam rifle at Chief. He then fired at Chief's head. Kelly rushed in front of him. Her visor cracked and the bullet went in.

"Kelly!" Chief shouted.

Linda fired at the jackal. Norfang had one bullet left. Linda ground pounded near the groups. Two of the elites looked at the nuke's time. 14 seconds left. Payeah and the two elite grabbed the nuke and they climbed up and onto the edge of the cliff. 9, 8, 7. Linda looked forwards. An elite with a carbine aimed. Linda aimed at him. A grunt fired a plasma pistol at Linda. Linda stepped back and fired. The elite fired at her to. The elite and Linda fell. A few elites charged at Chief and Thel. They grabbed Linda and Kelly. Chief Spartan charged one. The nuke went off. Thel grabbed chief and he activated his bubble shield. The explosion went over the shield and everything became white.


	2. Chapter 2: The crash

**Author's note:** _This shows you the other side of the story and this leaves you off with a small cliffhanger._

Sarge walked over to Simmons with his shotgun.

"Simmons!"

"Yes sir?"

"Start up the warthog, we're going for a ride."

"Yes sir!"

Simmons started up the warthog, but smoke rose from the back.

"Why isn't it starting?" Sarge asked.

"Seems like the engine is clogged up."

Simmons went over to the engine. He kneeled down and he looked.

"I can't see anything."

Simmons went under the warthog.

"Ooh. Sarge, you're not going to like this."

"What is it?"

"There is melted oreos everywhere!"

That could only mean one thing: Grif.

"Donut!" Sarge yelled "Get me Grif!"

"Okay!"

Simmons examined the Oreos.

Donut came with Grif.

"Wanted something?" Grif asked.

Sarge aimed his shotgun.

"Tell me exactly why the warthog is clogged up with OREOS!"

"Oh, um, yeah. You see…"

"You see Grif. I didn't make and assemble that warthog. It was Lopez."

"Oh."

"LOPEZ!"

"[Tú me querías?]" (You wanted me?)

"You see Lopez, Grif here wanted to snack in the warthog and he got Oreos EVERYWHERE IN THE SYSTEM!"

"[Oreos ? Eso ni siquiera es la cosa más estúpida que ustedes han hecho.] (Oreos? That's not even the stupidest thing you guys have done.)

Lopez aimed his rifle at Grif. Grif dropped his gun and he raised his hands.

"What? Why kill me?"

Church looked through his sniper and he saw Lopez and Sarge beating Grif.

"Looks like Grif did something." Church said.

"He must've pushed something into the warthog."

"Bow chicka bow wow." Tucker said behind Church.

"Hey Church?" Caboose asked through the radio.

"What?"

"Junior and Carolina are playing a fun game."

"Ok?"

"Also O'Malley is gone."

"What!?"

Tucker saw something was up.

"What's happening?"

Church looked at Tucker.

"Omega is gone,"

Caboose watched Carolina and Junior fist fight for fun.

"Caboose." Church said over the radio.

"Yes?"

"Get in Sheila, we're going to red base."

"Ok! Hey Junior and mean lady Carolina, umm. O'Malley is gone. So Sheila and I are going to go and go to red base, thanks bye!"

Caboose left and he went to Sheila.

Sarge stopped hitting Grif.

"Hey Sarge?" Donut said.

"What?"

"There is a tank coming."

"Are you sure?"

A big rocket blew up behind Donut.

"Yeah."

Sarge and the reds scattered into the base. Sarge ran and threw himself into his bunk.

"What do we do?" Simmons asked.

"We use Grif as a human shield. And then you run but I watch as Grif gets blown up by the tank!"

"Great plan! May I suggest we pin him to-."

Sarge cut Simmons off.

"Ah, save it. That's the Grif way out."

"Excuse me?" Grif asked.

"We needed another word for fat, lazy, stupid, someone who is an accident of nature… Should I go on?" Sarge asked.

"Oh yes sir! Whatever it is it'll be brilliant!"

Then the reds heard a voice.

"Come out! We're not going to blow you all up." They all heard Church said.

"Yeah, blow up!" They heard Tucker start.

"Bow Chicka Honk Honk."

"Like father like alien!"

Lopez peeked out of the red base's door. Lopez looked at Sarge and nodded. The reds went out. Donut quickly grabbed his diary to write stuff down.

"What do you want you dirty blues?" Sarge asked.

Church walked to the reds.

"Where are you O'Malley?"

"Whoa!" Grif yelled.

Simmons looked at Sarge.

"Should we activate protocol "O'Malley leave?"

"Yes!" Sarge aimed his shotgun at Grif and he fired. Grif fell.

"Ow!"

Donut stopped writing and then he fell on his side.

"Help! The voice! It's mean!"

All of the reds and blues aimed their guns at Donut.

"Get out O'Malley!" Church yelled.

Tucker put the side of the sword above Donut's neck.

"Honk honk, honk honk, honk honk BLARGH!" Junior chanted.

"I don't know how I got in here!" Donut said evilly.

"Blargh?"

"Then how did you get into Donut?" Simmons asked.

"I found an A.I intercepting with Doc. So I tried to get rid of it. But the A.I pushed in and I bounced to Donut." He said.

Tucker put his sword back into his holster.

"Then where is Doc?" Tucker asked.

Junior looked behind him and up.

"BLARGH!" He yelled.

"There's a ship!?" Tucker yelled.

The reds and blues looked up to where Junior was looking. There was a covenant phantom on fire. And it was heading their direction

"Carolina? Can you help us with this?" Church asked through his radio.

Grif got up from the ground all dizzy. Carolina came from blue base with Washington.

"What is it?" Carolina asked.

The ship then collapsed on Carolina. She tried to get away put her chest down was under the ship. She was knocked out.

The phantom's doors opened. Out came some grunts and an elite with a sword. The covenant looked at the reds and blues.

"Ah! Run for your lives!" Tucker yelled. The grunts fired at them. The reds and blues hid in red base. Washington hid behind the phantom.

Sarge hid behind Grif, who was pinned to the wall.

"Sarge, how is this a good idea?" Grif asked.

"You die, I run."

Simmons was being a suck-up like usual.

"Perfect plan sir!"

A grunt entered the room. Simmons was inside a box. Junior and Tucker hid under Sarge's bunk. Donut and Lopez hid on the top of the base. Church was on the top bunk of Sarge's bunk. Caboose was still in the tank.

"Sheila?" Caboose asked.

"Yes Caboose?"

"Should we help them?"

"Yes."

"Ok. What should we do?"

"I auto lock onto the grunts. And I fire."

"Yeah! I love that plan! And I'll distract them!"

Caboose got out of the tank.

"Ok Caboo… Wait. No!"

Caboose went over to the rest of the grunts.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!?"

The grunts aimed their guns.

Sheila aimed her cannon and fired. The grunts flew and they landed and went limp.

"I am Caboose! The covenant destroyer!"

"I have to go and save them! But how?"

Sheila drove over to Caboose.

"That's your decision."

"I must go and kill the grunt!"

"Affirmative."

"I'll go out there.."

"Negative."

"With my anger."

"Negative."

"Use Freckles and kill the Elite."

"Negative.

"And Church will be my best friend!"

"What?"

"Thanks Sheila!"

Caboose thought about kittens with spikes. He became angry.

"ARRRGHHHH!" He yelled angrily.

He ran towards red base.

The grunt walked through the base.

"Junior…" Tucker whispered.

"Blargh?" Junior asked.

"On three, you're going to jump onto the grunt and then I stab him. Okay?"

"Honk."

"Ok. 1, 2, GO!"

Junior crawled out from under the bed and he jumped onto the grunt.

"Ahh! Why is there an aqua elite tackling me?" The grunt yelled.

Tucker drew his sword and he crawled out from the bottom.

"Hello little grunt. STAB!"

Tucker stabbed the grunt.

"It's ok Junior."

"Blargh! Blargh!"

The reds and blues came out from their hiding places.

"Nice job guys!"

"Honk!"

Washington looked out from the side of the phantom. He went to the door of the phantom. The elite was inside. Wash grabbed his knife and he then snuck behind the elite.

The elite turned around and he saw Washington. He swung his sword at Wash. Wash leaned back. Wash leaped at the elite and he tried to stab his head. The elite dodged and was instead stabbed in the arm. He kicked Wash back and he tried to stab at Wash's heart. But Wash tried to dodge but was stabbed in the right side of his chest. Wash fell back.

"CHARGE!" Sarge yelled.

The reds and the blues fired their weapons at the elite. The elite's shield came down. The elite activated his light shield. Junior used his Carbine and he fired at the shield and it depleted. The elite leaped behind of the phantom.

Caboose then came running and he Spartan charged the elite. The elite flew backwards and went limp.

"I am Michael J. Caboose. And I… Hate… BIG SLIMY MEAN ALIENS!"

Washington groaned in pain. Caboose carried him to blue base. O'Malley had returned to Doc.

"Doc? Will he survive?"

"Yes Caboose."

Then O'Malley's voice came.

"Yes is another word for biting the dust."

"1, 2, 3, NOW!" Simmons yelled.

The reds lifted up the front of the pelican while Grif cheered them on. Lopez grabbed Carolina and dragged her out. The reds dropped it.

Lopez carried her to Doc.

"Ooh! Another patient! Muhahaha. That means more holes to bury. Muahaha."

Junior drew the sword he got from the elite. He then sliced the stand open.

"Ooh! Slice and Dice!" Church said.

"Yeah, slice and dice. Bow chicka bow wow."

"I'm going into Doc to see what the problem with O'Malley is." Church said.

"Okay! Come back this time!" Caboose said.

"Well, here goes nothing."


	3. Chapter 3: The not-so bright

**Author's note:** _This is a part of how the stories start to come together. This also leaves you wondering what is the mission?_

Chief got up inside the bubble shield. He looked around. The bubble shield was holding snow. If the shield fell we would suffocate he thought. Fred was leaning on the wall behind them. Yajil was standing. Arbiter was holding his arms out to hold the shield.

"How many layers of snow are around us?" Yajil asked.

Fred looked around. Chief used his built in scanner to scan the snow.

"It's at least 17 feet thick."

The Arbiter started to shake a little bit.

"How do we get out?" Fred asked.

"We won't be able to get out with Arbiter if we went with the shield. Plus we couldn't get passed the snow since we'd have to crawl."

Arbiter thought of a solution.

"Why not I release the shield and Chief can use his Spartan charge on the snow?"

"That's a good idea." Fred said.

Yajil grabbed a plasma grenade.

"Ok. I'm ready."

Arbiter relaxed his muscles.

"Ok. On 3. 1…"

Chief and Fred charged up their thrusters.

"2…"

Yajil turned on his plasma grenade.

"3!"

Arbiter dropped the bubble shield then Chief and Frederic Spartan charged at the snow. Yajil threw a grenade at the snow. The snow blew apart. Fred jumped out of the snow and into the canyon with Chief. Yajil jumped towards the canyon but some of the snow collapsed on him. Arbiter jumped with him and he stabbed his sword at the snow and it melted. He then grabbed Yajil and he threw him onto the ground.

"Thanks." Yajil said.

Arbiter nodded. Most of the snow was black. Chief looked behind him and up. The corvette was in pieces.

"The ship is gone, so we did our job." Chief said.

Fred looked at the halo loop ahead. There were several explosions.

"The halo loop there is coming apart. We better get to the Infinity quickly before the halo we're on goes into space." Yajil said.

"Blue team, double time!" Chief said.

Arbiter, Chief, Yajil, and Fred ran to the other side of the canyon. They all climbed up the cliff.

"Do you think the phantom is in one peace?" Yajil asked.

"I doubt it. We can still see." Arbiter replied.

They all went over to where Arbiter's phantom was. It was still in one piece.

"Wow." Fred said.

They went into the phantom. Arbiter tried to start it up.

"It works. But it's stubborn." Arbiter said.

Chief opened his comms.

"This is Sierra 117 to Infinity. We need immediate evac,"

Fred sat down next to Yajil.

"Sorry about your brother: Payeah," He said.

"It's ok."

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"I picked up something, here," Fred then sent Yajil the info.

There was a recording from a camera that was on one of the canyon sides. The recording was pointed at the edge where Blue team and Arbiter's group went into the canyon. A Phantom was driving away then there was an explosion. There was smoke filling the canyon. The Phantom then started smoking and it flew to the direction of the control room. Fred became worried.

"The Phantom," Fred started.

"It's ok. That certain Phantom wouldn't have the index for the halo," Yajil said.

The phantom flew away from the part of the ring and to the Infinity. Master Chief turned on his comms.

"Sierra 117 to the Infinity, we're landing at the docking bay."

"Ok 117, we're opening the door."

Arbiter looked at Chief.

"Where do you think is Kelly and Linda?" He asked.

"I don't know." Chief replied.

The phantom landed inside of the docking bay. Everyone got out. Captain Lasky and Sara Palmer walked over to them.

"Hello Arbiter," Lasky said.

"Lasky," Arbiter replied.

"Chief, after your mission we're assigning you to another mission."

"Ok." Chief replied.

"After the explosion, a phantom flew fast and it crashed. But it sent off a beacon at the location."

The Arbiter grunted.

"Where exactly?"

Lasky looked at Arbiter.

"Right next to the control room. And there happens to be a group of Spartan IIs there."

Yajil looked surprised.

"Great! We can have help!"

Palmer sighed. Yajil looked sad.

"There is always a catch is there?"

"Yes. Uh, how do I explain? They're… Not that bright."

Fred finally spoke up.

"We can see in that for ourselves."

Lasky smiled.

"Good. Take Palmer. We're only letting Chief and Arbiter out in field. We need you other guys to investigate."

"Understood," Yajil said.

Arbiter had one more question.

"What's our primary objective though?"

Lasky looked at him.

"Try to get the Spartans to join you. Hold the position and try to hold off any covenant."

"Understood," Arbiter said.

They all went to the phantom.

"Good luck," Lasky told them.

The phantom flew to the area.

"Lasky said the people won't be bright. Do you think that's going to be true?" Palmer asked.

"Maybe. We'll just have to see." Chief said.

The phantom landed near the canyon.

Master Chief and The Arbiter got out of the pelican. Arbiter looked at Chief.

"Let's meet our "neighbors."


	4. Chapter 4: The punishments

Church went inside Doc's hard drive. It looked like the data storage he went into when they fought Meta. In front of him he saw O'Malley.

"Hello Omega." Church said.

"Hello Church." Omega replied.

"What exactly happened when you were kicked out of Doc's head?"

"I told you. An alien A.I wanted to get in. But then he bounced me out."

"Ok then, so where is it now?"

"I don't know. When I came back it was gone."

"You're not telling me the full thing." Church said curiously.

"Hmmm. You're smart."

"Tell me step by step what happened."

"I was in Doc…"

"Are you familiar with the term Adurrr?" Church mocked.

"I was in Doc scanning his files. He got files from the ship. But what I found was different. He picked up some sort of tracking device. So I deleted it. I kept on scanning but there were more devices. All of them were gone after I deleted them. I finished and then I detected something coming in. It was a covenant phantom. But that's where the A.I came from. It detected me and it tried to get into Doc. I put up a firewall to block his files but it got in. Next thing I knew I was inside that woman-ish man. When I got back into Doc it was gone. It left a trace but the firewall was down."

Church thought about it.

"Wait. What time did the ship crash?"

"About 2:15 P.M our time."

"And when do you think the A.I left?"

"About… 2:15 P.M."

"Wait. So do you think the A.I was only running because of the ship?"

"Maybe…"

"Wait. You said the firewall was up? Then down?"

"Do you listen? Yes."

"Do you think the A.I connected itself to the firewall but when the ship crashed the firewall went down with it?"

"Probably..."

"If the A.I died out then it probably was a fragment."

"It was a full one."

"So it had to go onto the nearest computer."

"One of us is infected?"

"No. We made our hard drives A.I proof remember? Well. Donut refused and Doc and you just make a interesting team. So it must have. Oh no."

"What?"

"It must be at Gary's old unit… The computer at the temple! I have to go and investigate."

"Isn't the temple guarded by covenant?"

"Yes. So I'm going to need help."

"I know the temple inside out. And the covenant will taste oblivion! Hahahahaha!"

"Well, good seeing you. I guess."

Church went out of Doc's head and into his body.

Red team was in a line except Sarge.

"So as you all know, Grif here managed to break our new Warthog and he ate all of our food!" Sarge said.

"Hey! I also ate Donut's secret stash too!"

Sarge looked at Grif and he groaned.

"So we will punish Grif with one punishment per thing he did! So now, we will give him the punishment for the food! I'm letting Simmons decide that!"

Simmons was kind. But Grif had to be punished. Simmons knew what to do.

A few minutes later

Grif's arms was tied up around him. Simmons looked at him.

"Ok then! The game is that we let Grif have a 20 second head start and we then chase him around using shotguns! Then after we get to him we pop him! GO!"

Grif stumbled and wobbled across the canyon.

"Go!" Sarge commanded.

Lopez, Donut, and Sarge ran towards Grif. Grif tripped. He then decided not to play by the rules any more. His fatness expanded and the ropes snapped.

"Grif! You're breaking the rules! Lopez, bring out the launcher."

Lopez grabbed the rocket launcher on his back and he fired it at Grif. The rocket blew up and Grif flew and he landed but his fat broke his fall. He then got up slowly.

"Game two!" Sarge yelled.

A few minutes later

"Today we have another game designed by Lopez! We have a obstacle course! Grif must drive the warthog past the obstacle course that Lopez setup! No going back!"

Grif got into the warthog seat.

"3…" Sarge started.

Lopez kicked the warthog into the course. He drove but the warthog engine steamed. There were land mines everywhere! Grif hit one and he flew out and he fell on a trap that bounced him into another landmine which set off chain reactions of traps that launched, hit, and burned Grif. Grif got up and he was burnt and his visor was cracked.

"Game three!"

A few more minutes later

"Finally we have Donut's game! Today Donut is going to have Grif clean up the ENTIRE base!"

"What!?" Grif yelled in protest.

"Any replace the drapes while you're at it!" Donut said

"Nooo! Nooooo! Noooooooooooooo!" Grif groaned.

Grif went into the base.

Church went over to Tucker.

"Hey Tucker? Can you help me with something?"

"Sure."

Behind Tucker There was Junior.

"Blargh?"

"What is it?"

"I wan't to go to the temple with me and get to the computer."

"We'll join you!"

"Blargh!"

"Bow chicka bow wow!"

"What did he say?"

"He said and we'll grab our swords and slice and dice!"

"Ok then! Doc is going to meet with us."

"What about Carolina or Washington?"

"Carolina is injured and Washington has to rebuild a tank for Shiela.

"Where is Caboose then?"

Suddenly Caboose came up beside Tucker.

"I packed my lunch! I have a extra sandwich for you Church!"

Church kind of was hungry. But he needed more fuel.

"Thanks Caboose," He kind of meant it.

"This is going to be the best field trip ever. Do you agree Freckles?"

From behind, Freckles inside his Mantis appeared.

"Affirmitive, Captain Caboose."

Church was confused and scared at the same time.

"Caboose!? Why and how did you get Freckles inside of the mantis!?"

"Washington got me a auto lock system on my guns! So he put Freckles into the robot!"

"Oh. That seemed smart for Caboose… Unusual."

The three went into the cave leading towards the temple.

The entire base was clean. Grif was exausted. He was on the ground taking a nap.

"We must not let Grif be confortable! We will bury him inside of one of the walls inside the canyon!"

Simmons then continued to be a HUGE suckup.

"Good plan sir!"

Lopez dug a hole into one of the walls of the canyon. Donut put Grif into the wall. Sarge then put the dirt in front of Grif. Simmons drove the warthog into Grif to push him in. Grif's head popped out of the dirt. Sarge had a do not disturb sign and he hung it over Grif's neck.

"Much better!"

Master Chief and The Arbiter looked at the reds. Arbiter sighed.

"I guess they're not that bright."


	5. Chapter 5: The Prophet's Bane

**Author's note: Sorry I didn't upload last week... And maybe the week before. I took a break on thanksgiving. This chapter was longer and I had to do something, but I finally got this up and so enjoy this really long chapter!**

Church led the way. Caboose was piggybacking on Freckles. Doc was holding his medical scanner. Tucker and Junior were looking at the map to something.

"So what exactly do we do when we get to the A.I?" Doc asked Church.

"We get as much info as we can."

"What if we don't?"

"We'll have you do it."

Doc's voice turned to O'Malley's voice.

"Yes, when we do it we will beat it while it screams. And we will continue until we get info. And we will go on and on until it dies from its screaming! Muhahahahaha!"

Doc's voice kicked in again.

"Oh O'Malley! That's mean."

O'Malley came back.

"Oh shut up. Hahahaha."

Tucker pointed at the map.

"That's where it is!"

Church looked at Tucker.

"Where what is?"

Tucker seemed confused.

"Junior says that…"

"Blargh honk honk blargh honk."

"He says that at the final point of the ancient prophecy he must claim a sword called… Uh."

"Honk."

"Prophets Bane."

"Blargh blargh honk."

"He says The Prophets' Bane is an ancient sword of the House of Vadam dating back before the ratification of the Writ of Union and the establishment of the Covenant. Formerly known as the "End of Night", the sword came to be recognized by its original user as more than a warrior's tool, but a weapon that possessed the warrior's heart. The blade was highly treasured and stored away to serve as a reservoir of glory and honor that can be redeemed in times of great need. Or at least that's what Junior got from the wikipedia. The sword gives us power like camouflage and a bigger lunge boost. So more power! That's something we need for the ladies. Bow chicka bow wow."

Church sighed.

"Whatever."

The group got to Zanzibar. There was the big windmill ahead. There was also the big shore line. The two bases and the gate! But on every rooftop there were jackals with beam rifles. There was an elite giving orders. He had the ancient Field Marshall armor. He had a carbine on his back. Church grabbed his sniper.

"I'm going to try and shoot him."

Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? You're going to kill us all!"

"What!? I will totally hit him!"

The Field Marshall started walking away. The elites walked inside of the building. Church aimed his sniper. Tucker snatched the rifle. Church took it back.

"So what do we do?" Tucker asked.

"We're going to charge in and try to kill everyone. Try was the keyword in the sentence."

"I know."

Freckles scanned the area.

" _ **There are 28 hostiles."**_

Caboose jumped off of Freckles. He held a sombrero.

"When we go into battle, you're going to be SO CUTE!"

Caboose put the sombrero on Freckles. Church looked through his rifle.

"What's the plan to raise our chances of NOT being killed?" Doc asked in his voice.

Freckles crouched to listen and join the conversation. Junior and Tucker looked at their map and examined it more.

"Well, I can't kill ANYTHING using ANY guns, so I'll shoot that elite on the turret…" Church pointed to the tower to the right of the windmill from the beach's perspective.

"And then Freckles…" Church looked at Freckles.

"You will go out and just blow every elite and every bad bad guys up."

" _ **What are bad bad guys?"**_

"Elites, hunters, brutes, you know. So then Doc here (and O'Malley) will blow up the minor people. Like grunts, jackals, and. And those other dehydrated jackals…"

" _ **You mean skirmishers?"**_

"Yes! And then Tucker and Junior here will kill the elite leader…"

O'Malley's voice came from Doc.

"So how will we exactly do that?"

" _ **What about Captain Caboose?"**_

Church looked at Caboose.

"Um. Cheer us on."

"Yay! This will be so much fun."

"And while Caboose cheers us on. O'Malley/Doc will defend Tucker and Junior. And Freckles will…"

Tucker and Junior came to the front and they drew their swords.

"Okay! Let's do this!"

Tucker and Junior ran out where the enemies could see them.

"LEEROOOOOOY JENKINS!"

Church was flabbergasted.

"Dangit Tucker! Stick to the plan!"

Church fired his sniper rifle at the elite at the turret. He missed of course. The jackals with the snipers aimed at Tucker and Junior. Caboose started to cheer them on.

"Go Church! Go my best friend! Go blue team! HOORAY!"

O'Malley went out with Freckles. Freckles fired his rockets and his gigantic guns at the elites. The elite leader poked his head out from his cover. Tucker and Junior sprinted towards him. The field marshall pointed at them and two elites with energy swords ran towards the Spartan and the Elite. O'Malley aimed at a cowering group of grunts. He fired his rockets and they all flew towards the sky with a big explosion shaped like a muffin rising up. A hunter came from behind the windmill. Freckles fired his rockets at it. The hunter fired the fuel rod cannon from his arm. It hit Freckles. Church ran behind the hunter and he chugged a grenade into its back.

"TAKE COVER!"

Church ran into the base beside Freckles and the hunter burst out with its worms. Caboose kept cheering. The elite ahead of Tucker leaped at him but Tucker slid under it. Tucker turned around and he pounced on the elite and he stabbed it from its back. Tucker grabbed its energy sword. The field marshall charged at Tucker with his red energy sword.

Tucker with his dual wielded energy swords threw the dead elite's sword at the field marshall. It turned to dodge it but then Tucker leaped behind the elite and he grabbed his knife. He turned the elite by its shoulder and Tucker stabbed its stomach and then he jumped and stabbed its neck and the field marshall went limp. Tucker looked at Junior. Junior threw his sword behind Tucker. Tucker looked behind him and he saw another elite on the ground. Junior grabbed his sword out of the elite.

"Booyah!" Tucker yelled.

O'Malley was surrounded by grunts. The grunts were leaping onto him. O'Malley ran onto the ramp onto the right base. He went up to the top of the tower. He grabbed and lined up the fusion coils. The grunts got to the top. O'Malley dropped his grenade and he ran onto the windmill. The fusion coils blew up with a loud, _Boom_! O'Malley grabbed his medical scanner from his leg. He scanned the grunts.

"I pick up no vital ratings. Wait!" Doc saw something.

He grabbed his rocket launcher. Suddenly a brute chieftain along with two brute majors and elite officers appeared.

"Uh-oh!" Doc yelled.

Caboose walked towards the base. They all heard a loud growl. Church looked at Caboose.

"Crap! Caboose!"

Tucker and Junior walked towards Caboose. Two hunters walked out from the base. One of them used their arm and they tried to slap Caboose. Instead Junior ran and caught the arm but struggling to hold it back. The hunter put the cannon onto Junior's chest.

"Blargh!"

Tucker ran and threw a frag grenade at the hunter.

"Duck!"

Junior leaped backwards and the grenade blew up in front of the hunter.

" _ **Hostiles detected. Firing main cannon."**_

O'Malley walked backwards some. One of the elites drew a fuel rod gun.

"Crap!"

The elite fired but O'Malley jumped high but fell down low.

"Agh! What will we ever do!?" Doc yelled.

"Shut up. I'm working on it."

O'Malley fired a rocket but it only depleted the elite's shields. O'Malley jumped off of the tower to the ground below. The elite drew an energy sword and jumped down trying to land on O'Malley to stab him but he rolled over. The sword became stuck in the ground. O'Malley turned his body so his legs hit the elite's feet. The elite tripped and fell face first. O'Malley used full force and he punched the elite several times. The elite punched him back in the Adam's apple. Then he punched his stomach with full force.

"Ow!" Doc shrieked.

"Shut up you fool!"

O'Malley, on his right knee and holding himself up using his hands, forced himself up and he sucker punched the elite's chin than he jumped and he held both hands above his head together and he slammed them down on its head.

"Take that you fool!"

The brute chieftain jumped down. O'Malley reached for his rocket launcher on his back but it wasn't there.

"O'Malley! You lost it!"

"Oh shut up!"

O'Malley looked up. It was on the tower edge. The brutes and the other elite jumped down. One of the elites helped the hurt elite up. Before the brutes could smash him to a pulp, he ran up the ramp to the tower. An Elite used camo and he sneaked behind him. O'Malley grabbed his rocket launcher. The elite stabbed O'Malley with his sword and it went through him. The elite lifted his sword with him on it.

"You arrogant fool! YOU WILL TASTE OBLIVION!"

O'Malley aimed his rockets towards the floor and he fired. The elite flew off of the tower. Church tried to assist O'Malley by trying to shoot the brute chieftain with his sniper but fail miserably. The elites and brutes charged towards Church.

"Uh oh."

O'Malley sat up and the sword came out from him.

"I need a medic." Doc said.

"Shut up. We're wounded you fool! What do expect?"

Tucker and Junior charged towards the brute chieftain. Tucker stabbed the brute and its shields depleted. Junior grabbed his plasma rifle and fired it at its chest. Tucker grabbed his pistol from his hip and he fired three bullets at the brute.

"Hernknk, Bluogh!"

Tucker put his pistol back on his hip.

"Wow. Is that was the brutes say, hernkn and bluogh? Do you know their language Junior?

"Blargh."

"Oh."

O'Malley limped and sat down. Church put an ice pack on his chest and his back.

"Doc? You know if you're going to be ok?" Church asked.

"Well, an energy sword went through by torso on my right side and cracked a lung. So I think I might be."

"Good."

Church lifted up O'Malley and the six went to Gary's computer.

"We know who you are! You're an alien construct, isn't that right?" Church yelled.

An alien A.I appeared. It looked like Santa. But it had the officer armor and it was green.

"Hello. I am the alien construct, Crimson. Who are you?"

"You know. You crashed into our canyon and you pushed O'Malley out of Doc's head."

"Oh yes. I got files from him. But then I became trapped here."

"Why are you here?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Our friend O'Malley could take care of you."

"Fine, I was being transported into the halo ring with the covenant fleet. I was going to the library. But the phantom flew and crashed in your canyon. But then I was trapped here."

Caboose and Freckles wandered off with no one noticing.

"Library?" Church asked.

Tucker remembered.

"Oh yeah! The aliens that built the rings put the keys there to activate them!"

"And I was getting the index. We need it to activate this ring. We will start our "Great Journey". But now I'm stuck here. O'Malley went into Gary's computer and he shut the A.I down.

"Why did you do that?" Church asked.

"It was going to jump into Tucker. We're safe now."

"Well, now we got that over with." Church said, relieved.

Tucker whispered something to Junior. Junior opened the map and he pointed at it.

"Hurnk! Blargh hurnk honk honk hurnk Blargh hurnk."

Tucker took an aquamarine marker and he wrote on the place that Junior pointed to. Church looked over to them.

"What?"

"Blargh hurnk."

"Junior says that the sword is here."

"What? How?"

"The Vadam family hid it because a bunch of covenant tried to steal it. But they hid it here I guess."

Junior drew his sword and he stabbed one of the walls. Suddenly the wall turned into a door and it opened.

"Yes! Woo!"

Tucker and Junior went inside the corridor. O'Malley got up.

"Ow." Doc said.

Inside the corridor there was a sword stand with the Prophet's Bane on it. Junior walked up to it.

"Junior, to claim it you must have a partner, like so, you then must defeat the guardians of the sword to prove yourself worthy then you must put your sword in the sword's place."

"Hurnk."

Tucker walked up next to Junior.

"So what are the guardians?"

"Blargh?"

Suddenly two robotic elites with 3 arms appeared.

" _ **BLARGH HURNK HURNK BLARGH HONK."**_

"Church, we're going to have a fight over here. So be sure to send our victory video to the ladies back on earth."

"Blargh!"

"Oh, and on sanghelios."

"Ok! Sure thing." Church mumbled.

"Wait. Where's Caboose?"

Caboose was with Freckles in some kind of ancient artificial place.

"Wow. Freckles, isn't this cool!?"

" _ **Affirmitave, captain Caboose."**_

The two walked further. Caboose saw a brownish deformed marine.

"Ooh! It's Grif at his finest! Hello Grif!"

" _ **Captain Caboose, that's not captain Grif."**_

"Then who is it?"

" _ **Scanning."**_

In front of them a big ball that looked exactly like Epsilon's first body appeared.

"Look Freckles! It's Epsilon's body!"

The ball spoke.

"Hello. I am the monitor of installation (data not found). Are you visitors?"

"Yes! I am Caboose! This is my friend Freckles! Say hi Freckles."

" _ **Hello. What should we call you?"**_

"I am 343 Guilty Spark. You can just call me monitor."

" _ **Acknowledged."**_

"Would you like a tour? Or are you wondering what this place is? Tell me your requests."

"What is the instaleeton not fond?" Caboose asked.

"The Installation (data not found) is a Halo ring. The halos are built to kill all life in a radius of 25,000 light years. Or at least this one is. They're built so the Flood will be contained so they can die out."

" _ **Flood?"**_

"The flood, as you can see down there…" 343 looks at the deformed marine. "Are a combination of a virus and what the Shisnos, or humans would call "zombies". When a flood spore bites a life form, the life form is infected with the flood and becomes a "zombie", or a flood. But the flood survive only if they feast on other life beings. The halos can prevent that so the future life can live happier!"

" _ **Acknowledged. What is the destination we are presently at?"**_

"We're at the Library. The Library contains the index (or the "key") to activate the halos. The indexes might look like their form but they might also contain the form of an energy sword. This halo's index has the form of a sword. It is called the Ravening silver. Would you like to have it to keep it away from antagonists?"

"Yes! Bad people will watch out for THE MIGHTY CABOOSE!"

"Well then! Let's go!"

Tucker and Junior stood in their fighting stance. One of the elite robots flanked the two with its partner. Tucker swung his sword then the robot swung his up and he tried to stab Tucker but then he dodged and he then he swung his sword and went for a stab. The robot grabbed Tucker's sword but Tucker then grabbed its head and he kicked it back and its head came off. The robot walked and swung.

"Ah! You double swinger!"

" _You are neither a good fighter nor a good swordsman."_

"I'm a lover, not a fighter!"

Tucker reached into the robot's neck and he pulled out the wires and the robot exploded. Junior then stuck a grenade onto the other robot and he leaped backwards and it blew up.

"Looks like the head isn't the more important part of their "body"! Bow chicka bow wow!"

Junior walked up towards the pedestal. The sword shimmered. Junior took it and he put his sword on the pedestal.

"Ooh! The sword is big! That's some real slice and dice! Bow chicka bow wow!

The two went outside of the corridor. Church and O'Malley walked over to them.

"So, I guess we have to find Caboose now!"

Tucker looked at the building.

"I think I know where to look."

The four went into the building that the Field Marshall came from. Where the generator was there was a big tunnel going down.

"Well, if we die. Caboose is going to be haunted." Church said.


End file.
